I'll stop being a fairy
by MysticFantasy
Summary: Bobby has told Jack time and time again to stop being a fairy. Jack decides to take his brother's advise. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Fine, I'll stop being a fairy**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: (_I own no part of this movie or the characters in it._)

.

.

Jack checked on the lunch he was making when he heard a buzz come from the laundry room. He covered one of the pots with a lid before heading into the laundry to take the clothes from the washer and place them in the dryer.

"You are _such_ a fairy Jack."

Jack sighed annoyingly when he heard his older brother.

"Hey, if I don't do this no one will. I know you won't." Jack replied placing a dryer sheet in the dryer before turning the machine on.

"Of course _I_ won't. I'm not a fairy." Bobby declared as Jack went back to check on the food. "You should learn a thing or two from me Jackie and be a man. A real man."

"Learn from you? I'll end up in jail." Jack remarked.

"Least you won't be a fairy."

"Keep pushing it Bobby."

"Or what? You'll get revenge? Shower me with fairy dust?"

Jack glared at his brother's huge grin. Bobby left the kitchen with a chuckle and went into the living room.

The youngest brother went back to the food he was cooking and when he was done, a sudden idea came to mind that made him grin evilly.

Bobby wanted him to learn?

Fine.

Tomorrow, the learning begins.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Bobby stretched with a big yawn as he walked downstairs and suddenly became wide awake when he noticed that the scent of breakfast cooking wasn't in the air.

He walked into the kitchen and saw that it was empty. Jack wasn't to be seen.

Confused, Bobby walked back upstairs and went into Jack's room to see that his baby brother was still asleep.

"Hey Jack, wake up." Bobby said.

Jack stirred and looked up at Bobby. After seeing who it was he flopped back down on his pillow.

"Hey, how come you're not cookin' today? Feeling sick?"

"I'm taking your advise." Jack answered groggily.

"What advise?" Bobby asked confused.

"I've decided to stop being a fairy." Jack muttered. "That means no more cooking or anything. Real men don't cook and clean."

Bobby was a little surprised that Jack was actually listening to something he said.

"Alright, so what do we do about breakfast?" he asked only to hear Jack had fallen asleep again by his light snores.

Bobby left his brother's room and walked back downstairs. He felt his stomach rumble from hunger and went into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and frowned when he saw things that could only be cooked.

With Jack still asleep and basically going on strike, Bobby knew he couldn't count on himself to make anything that he wouldn't see again later in the bathroom.

"Guess it's to the store for sandwhiches." Bobby muttered to himself as he grabbed his jacket and car keys.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Jack walked downstairs and went into the kitchen to see Bobby making a sandwhich.

"You actually went to the store to buy food?" he asked with a grin.

"Real men don't cook Jackie and all we have is stuff you need the stove for. Seeing as how you're on strike I had no choice." Bobby answered.

"It's not a strike. I'm just listening to my big brother." Jack replied still grining as he started to make himself a sandwhich.

"Whatever. Hey, where's my jersey?"

"Probably still in the dirty laundry." Jack answered.

"I thought you did the laundry yesterday?"

"I only did half of it. That was about the time you gave me your advise and I decided to follow it." Jack replied. "You can try to wash it but I doubt you remember how to do it."

"Fairy." Bobby muttered heading into the laundry room.

"Says the guy who's now doing the laundry." Jack replied walking away.

"The one time he takes my advise and I say it before he can wash my jersey." Bobby muttered to himself and looked at the washer nervously. He knew he was taking a risk but he needed his lucky jersey ready in time for the hockey game at three.

"This thing better be lucky for me in other ways besides the game." Bobby said as he grabbed the laundry detergent.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"What the hell happened to your jersey?" Jerry exclaimed.

"Jackie here went on strike." Bobby answered.

"I did not!"

"Well somethin' happened." Jerry said picking up Bobby's now faded and slightly tattered jersey from the coffee table.

"Bobby tried to wash it himself because I decided to take his advise." Jack said laying lazily on the couch.

"What advise was that?"

"That he not be a fairy anymore." Bobby answered. "He finally listens and look what happens. My lucky jersey's f***ed up and he won't fix it."

"Real men don't sew or mend." Jack stated matter-of-factly.

"Can't say I didn't see something like this happening one day." Jerry said taking the last available armchair. "You finally got on his last nerve Bobby."

"Have not. He's just being a little brat."

"Hey, you're the one who said I should learn something from you. And I gotta admit, lying around doing nothing all day feels nice."

"Lazy a**." Bobby muttered.

"Wow. You called him a new name." Jerry said with a grin.

"I'm wearing that jersey." Jack said grabbing the tattered jersey. "It's bringing _me_ luck."

"Not a chance." Bobby declared grabbing his jersey. "This is my favorite jersey. Even if it is ruined. It can still bring me some luck."

A sudden cheering came from the TV. Bobby's team had lost.

"Here. My luck is gone." Bobby said chucking the jersey to Jack and then leaving the room.

"You really go on strike?" Jerry asked.

"Hey, he wants me to learn." Jack answered. "I'm learning that he's suffering without me cooking and fixing things for him."

"You're an evil little brat, you know that?" Jerry asked with a grin.

"Hey, every brother has his duties. It's my job as the youngest to be the brattiest." Jack answered with a grin matching his second brother's.

"Well, you're doin' a good job Jackie." Jerry said.

"Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Bobby felt his stomach growl as he woke up and groaned miserably.

Jack had been on 'strike' for a week already and Bobby had noticed that he's lost about four pounds since they haven't had any decent cooking and he'd been reduced to mostly eating sandwiches, fruits and vegetables.

Things that weren't normally part of his diet.

He knew Jack was cooking for himself since the youngest didn't look any thinner than he already was and Bobby could smell the aroma of something having already been cooked but there was never anything left for him to try to snatch.

He sat up and sighed at the state his room was in. He'd never been super clean but his room was always enough to where he could find things in seconds. Now his floor was practically nonexistant because his dirty clothes had piled up.

Bobby hated to admit it but he quickly found himself suffering with Jack taking his advise for once and was seriously thinking about taking back everything he'd said to Jack about being gay.

Leaving his room, Bobby went into the bathroom and lightly grimaced at the state it was in. He'd never been one for cleaning and now the whole bathroom looked like a tornado had just gone by.

"I can't take this for much longer." He muttered to himself as he shut the door to take care of his business.

Once he was done and had freshened up for the day, he went downstairs where he spotted Jack sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand and Jerry standing in the middle of the room looking at the mess around him.

"You and your big mouth Bobby." Jerry said once Bobby walked into the room.

"Me?" Bobby exclaimed.

"Yeah. You just had to go and get on Jack's last nerve." Jerry declared. "Now look at this place. It's a dump."

"What do you think I'm doing down here?" Bobby replied walking over to the youngest.

"Care to insult me some more?" Jack asked with a small smirk. He knew what Bobby was about to do.

"Alright. You win." Bobby exclaimed. "You're right Jack. I'm sorry for always saying you're gay and I'm sorry for not realizing just how much we..."

"_Ahem!_"

"_I_ need your help for simple every day things. I'm sorry."

Jack sat back looking like he was enjoying and savoring every second of his oldest brother's apology. After all, it wasn't every day that the alpha dog apologized to the runt.

And it wasn't every day that Bobby Mercer, the Michigan Mauler, apologized to his baby brother.

"I'm not convinced." Jack replied with a smug smile before taking a sip of his beer.

Jerry right away laughed and saw the miserable expression on Bobby's face.

"Ok. I'm sorry that I made fun of you so much and I promise that I'll try to cut back on it." he said.

"And..." Jack pressed.

"And I'll help out more. At the very least I can learn how to do things so that this won't happen again."

"And..." Jack continued.

"And? And what else?"

"Just messin' with ya." Jack answered with a grin.

"Are we cool now Jack?" Bobby asked almost pleadingly.

Jack had a look of thought on his face.

"Jack!"

The youngest laughed.

"Alright. Yes. We're cool. But you can make it up to me by helping clean up the house. Thank heaven mom should one of us how to clean." he said standing and looking around.

"Fine. Just tell me what you want me to do." Bobby said.

"I never thought I'd see the day where Bobby Mercer is taking orders from little Jackie." Jerry mused.

"Shut up Jerry." Bobby said as Jack pulled him toward the kitchen so they could get the cleaning supplies.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Wow. You guys did a good job." Jerry said walking into the house to see that it looked completely different.

"It better look good after how long I had to be on my knees scrubbing things." Bobby muttered walking like he had just gotten his butt kicked several times over. "Man, I was wrong to call Jack a fairy all this time. Can't be a fairy if you do all of that and survive."

"Now you see what I gotta go through with you." Jack said walking into the foyer with a full trashbag in his hand.

"S**t. I had no idea you had to do all of that stuff to make the place look clean. The bathroom alone kicked my a**. You're toughter than me for putting up with all of this Jackie." Bobby said.

"Wow. I never thought I'd hear you say those words Bobby." Jerry said.

"How do you think it makes me feel?" Jack asked with a huge smile on his face as he walked outside to throw away the trash.

"Learned your lesson?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah." Bobby answered. "For one, I need to learn to be cleaner. Two, I now know that Jackie can get revenge pretty d**n well. Made me suffer more than I ever have before in my life."

Jerry laughed at his older brother.

"I'm serious. Have you seen how much weight I lost because he hasn't cooked anything?" Bobby exclaimed.

"I noticed." Jerry answered. "Now you know you need to learn to cook too. How the hell did you manage when you moved to Chicago?"

"Hired someone to clean and I always had take-out if I didn't eat at work." Bobby answered rubbing the back of his head.

"You're a real piece of work Bobby." Jerry said.

"Whatever."

Jack came back inside just then with a smile on his face.

"Well," he said. "Now that the cleaning is done, how about some lunch?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Bobby exclaimed. "I'm almost as skinny as you now."

"Then we'll make something simple that you can remember later." Jack said as they walked to the kitchen.

Jerry grinned watching Bobby follow Jack.

_I better make sure to never cross Jack._ he thought to himself. _He made Bobby suffer miserably. I know I won't be able to handle it if that happens to me._


End file.
